Connections - Crowded Productions
Many television episodes and movies feature three or more House ''alumni. *''Zodiac ''(2007) has several House alumni - John Lacy, Elias Koteas, Donal Logue, Jimmi Simpson, Joel Bissonnette, Tom Verica and James LeGros. *The TV movie ''Cinema Verite ''(2011) features Patrick Fugit, Thomas Dekker, Kathleen Quinlan, Nick Eversman and Jake Richardson *The ''24 ''episode "12:00 p.m.-1:00 p.m." features Leslie Hope, Sarah Clarke, Michael Massee, Jude Ciccolella, Zeljko Ivanek and Christine Avila *The ''Family Law ''episode "Decisons" features Kathleen Quinlan, Julie Warner, Roxanne Hart Jodi Long, Carl Reiner and Alan Rosenberg * ''Remember the Daze ''(2007) features Lyndsy Fonseca, Aaron Himelstein, Stella Maeve, Chris Marquette, Leighton Meester, Khleo Thomas and Josh Waters *The ''Vegas ''episode "Exposure" features Sarah Jones, Vinessa Shaw, Ivana Milicevic, James Immekus and Amy Davidson *The ''Family Law ''episode "Against All Odds" features Kathleen Quinlan, Meredith Eaton, Christine Healy, Salli Richardson-Whitfield and Allison Smith. *The ''Family Law ''epsisode "The Fourth Trimester" features Kathleen Quinlan, Julie Warner, Kurt Fuller, Howard Hesseman and Salli Richardson-Whitfield *''Rise ''(2007) features Cameron Richardson, Allan Rich, Samantha Shelton and Margo Harshman *The short lived TV series ''The Unusuals featured Amber Tamblyn, Jeremy Renner, Monique Gabriela Curnen and Kai Lennox *''The Salton Sea (2002) features R. Lee Ermey, Shirley Knight, Meat Loaf and Azura Skye *''The Station ''(2009) features Whitney Cummings, Carla Gallo, Ivo Nandi and Jose Zuniga *''Coming & Going ''(2011) features Sasha Alexander, Ivana Milicevic, Carla Gallo, Omar Avila, Vivian Bang and Austin Michael Coleman *The TV Movie ''Judy's Got a Gun ''(2007) features Bailee Madison, Michael Michele, Margo Harshman, Marc Blucas and Kovar McClure *The ''Men of a Certain Age ''episode "Powerless" features Andre Braugher, Braeden Lemasters, Carla Gallo, Emily Rios and Jim Gleason *''Fired Up! ''(2009) features Nicholas D'Agosto, Smith Cho, Margo Harshman, Krista Kalmus and Kayla Ewell *In the ''Prison Break ''episode "Sleight of Hand", regulars Dominic Purcell, Wentworth Miller and Sarah Wayne Callies are joined by Robin Tunney and Anthony Starke *The ''FlashForward ''episode "A561984" features John Cho, Shohreh Aghdashloo, Michael Massee and John Prosky *The ''Law & Order: Los Angeles ''episode "Echo Park" features Jay Karnes, Michael Massee, John Prosky and John Kapelos *The ''Standoff ''episode "Circling" features Ron Livingston, Stacy Edwards, John Lacy and William Charlton *The ''Close to Home ''episode "Prodigal Son" features Jon Seda, Freda Foh Shen, Nigel Gibbs and William Charlton. The episode "Maternal Instinct" features Seda with Mel Harris, Josh Zuckerman and Joseph Lyle Taylor. *''The Mob Doctor ''episode "Change of Heart" features Shohreh Aghdashloo, Zeljko Ivanek, Wendy Makkena and Jurnee Smollett *''The Odd Life of Timothy Green ''(2012) features Shohreh Aghdashloo, David Morse, Lin-Manuel Miranda and Ron Livingston *The ''Nothing Sacred ''episode "Holy Words" features Ann Dowd, Scott Michael Campbell, Jose Zuniga, Lisa Edelstein and Robert Katims *''Normal Adolescent Behavior ''(2007) features Amber Tamblyn, Ashton Holmes, Daryl Sabara and Ricky Ullman. *The ''Justified ''episode "The Life Inside" features Sarah Jones, Kai Lennox, Christie Lynn Smith, Joseph Lyle Taylor and Heather Fox *''2ND Take ''(2011) features Sarah Jones, Josh Zuckerman, Lee Tergesen and Kim Estes *''S.W.A.T. ''(2003) features LL Cool J, Jeremy Renner, Lucinda Jenney and Jamison Yang *''The Practice ''episode "The Candidate" features Ron Livingston, Dylan Baker, Ray Abruzzo and Meera Simhan *''Hello I Must Be Going ''(2012) features Melanie Lynskey, John Rubinstein, Meera Simhan and Lynskey's husband Jimmi Simpson *''Election ''(1999) features Mark Harelik, Colleen Camp, Matt Malloy and Nicholas D'Agosto *In the ''Boston Public ''episode "Chapter Seventy-Two", series star Chi McBride is joined by Sherilyn Fenn, Nicholas D'Agosto, Thomas Dekker and Smith Cho *The ''Alias ''episode "The Getaway" features David Anders, Greg Grunberg, Amy Irving and Doug Kruse *In ''The Mentalist ''episode "Days of Wine and Roses", series star Robin Tunney is joined by Dennis Boutsikaris, Kathe Mazur and John Rubinstein *The ''Family Law ''episode "Love and Money" features series regulars Kathleen Quinlan and Julie Warner who are joined by Peter Birkenhead and Ann Dowd *The ''Six Feet Under ''episode "Hold My Hand" features Tina Holmes, Matt Malloy, Anne Ramsay and Peter Birkenhead *''Coming & Going ''(2011) features Sasha Alexander, Ivana Milicevic, Carla Gallo, Omar Avila and Austin Michael Coleman. *The television movie ''Grave Misconduct ''(2008) features Vincent Spano, Roxanne Hart, Julie Mond and Kathe Mazur *''The Event ''episode "Loyalty" features Zeljko Ivanek, D.B. Sweeney, Scott Michael Campbell and Kovar McClure *On the ''Boston Legal ''episode "The Chicken and the Leg", series regulars John Larroquette and Candice Bergen are joined by Clare Carey and Currie Graham *The pilot episode of ''The Cleaner ''features Esteban Powell, Brett DelBuono, Clare Carey and James Immekus *''Bickford Shmeckler's Cool Ideas ''(2006) features Patrick Fugit, Olivia Wilde, John Cho and Matthew Lillard *On the ''Boston Legal ''episode "Patriot Acts", series regulars John Larroquette and Candice Bergen are joined by Taraji P. Henson and Jude Ciccolella *In the ''Lie to Me ''episode "In The Red", series regular Monique Gabriela Curnen is joined by Hedy Burress, Audrey Marie Anderson and Nigel Gibbs *In the ''Big Day ''episode "Last Chance to Marry Jane", series regular Kurt Fuller, Eddie McClintock, Jack Conley and Anne Dudek. In the episode "Boobzilla", Fuller and Dudek are joined by Nicholas D'Agosto *In the ''Lie to Me ''episode "Black and White", series regular Monique Gabriela Curnen is joined by Lee Tergesen, Carter Jenkins and Jennifer Christopher *The ''Once and Again ''episode "Busted" features Sela Ward, Marin Hinkle, Jennifer Crystal Foley and Kay Lenz *''The Cleaner ''episode "House of Pain" features Esteban Powell, Brett DelBuono, John Patrick Amedori, Anne Ramsay and Aaron Refvem *On ''The Mentalist ''episode "Panama Red", series star Robin Tunney is joined by Nicole Bilderback, Monique Gabriela Curnen and Michael Whaley *''The Minor Accomplishments of Jackie Woodman ''episode "Turning Manure into Soy" features Azura Skye, Colleen Camp, John Kapelos and Steve Valentine *In the ''Rizzoli & Isles ''episode "Throwing Down the Gauntlet", series star Sasha Alexander is joined by Jenny O'Hara, Maite Schwartz and Jamie Elman *The TV Movie ''Blue-Eyed Butcher ''(2012) features Lucinda Jenney, David Marciano, Erin Cahill and Lisa Edelstein *The ''24 ''episode "Day 5: 6:00 a.m.-7:00 a.m." features Jude Ciccolella, John Lacy, Charles Rahi Chun and Christopher Stapleton *''McBride: Tune in for Murder ''features John Larroquette, John Kapelos, Jack Conley, Christie Lynn Smith and Art LaFleur *The ''Weeds ''episode "Une Mere Que J'aimerais Baiser" features Natalie Dreyfuss, Alex Schemmer, Christie Lynn Smith and Michelle Trachtenberg *In the ''Huff ''episode "Tapping the Squid", series regular Andy Comeau is joined by Faith Prince, Chris Marquette, Missy Crider and Sarah Jones *On ''The Mentalist ''episode "Throwing Fire", series regular Robin Tunney is joined by Nick Chinlund, Jude Ciccolella and Lesley Fera *''White Oleander ''(2002) features Billy Connolly, Patrick Fugit, Melissa Marsala and Samantha Shelton *The ''Six Feet Under ''episode "The Rainbow of Her Reasons" features Tina Holmes, Anne Ramsay, Melissa Marsala and Jayma Mays *The ''Oz ''episode "Sonata da Oz" features Lee Tergesen, Joel Grey, Zeljko Ivanek and Roxanne Hart. *The ''Oz ''episode "4giveness" features Lee Tergesen, Joel Grey, Roxanne Hart and Katheryn Winnick *On the ''That '70s Show ''episode "Hey Hey What Can I Do", series regulars Laura Prepon and Kurtwood Smith are joined by Leigh-Allyn Baker and Jerry Hauck *The Pilot episode of ''Love Monkey ''featured Judy Greer, Ivana Milicevic, Katherine LaNasa and Josh Stamberg *The TV movie ''McBride: Requiem ''features John Larroquette, Amanda Foreman, Ben Bode and Charles Robinson *Currie Graham, Jude Ciccolella, Victor Raider-Wexler and Salli Richardson-Whitfield all appear in two episodes of ''NYPD Blue - ''"I Like Ike" and "My Dinner With Andy". *Salli Richardson-Whitfield, Joe Morton, Felicia Day and Rif Hutton appear together in two episodes of ''Eureka - ''"Lost" and "One Giant Leap" *''Losing Control ''(2011) features Bitsie Tulloch, Jamison Yang, Alanna Ubach and Ho-Kwan Tse *''American Gun ''(2005) features Chris Marquette, Amanda Seyfried, Gabrielle Christian and Aasha Davis *The ''Heroes ''episode "Chapter Seven - Out of Time" features David Anders, Greg Grunberg, Nicholas D'Agosto and Mark Harelik. *In the ''Medium ''episode "Lady Killer", series regular Jake Weber is joined by Jude Ciccolella, John Prosky and Mark Harelik *The ''That '70s Show ''episode "Radio Daze" features Laura Prepon, Kurtwood Smith, Howard Hesseman and Curtis Armstrong *The ''Boston Legal ''episode "Fat Burner" features Candice Bergen, Meredith Eaton, Currie Graham and Howard Hesseman *In ''The Mob Doctor ''episode "Resurrection", series regulars Zeljko Ivanek and Wendy Makkena are joined by Mike Starr, Shohreh Aghdashloo and Jurnee Smollett *The ''Boston Legal ''episodes "Whose God Is It Anyway?" and "The Verdict" feature Candice Bergen, Meredith Eaton, Curtis Armstrong and Marco Martinez *''American Dreamz ''(2006) features John Cho, Judy Greer, Shohreh Aghdashloo, Adam Busch and Carmen Electra *The ''Nothing Sacred ''episode "Spirit and Substance" features Ann Dowd, Scott Michael Campbell, Jose Zuniga, Wendy Gazelle and Douglas Spain *The ''Vegas ''episode "Estinto" features Sarah Jones, Vinessa Shaw, Ivana Milicevic and D.B. Sweeney *''Down with Love ''(2003) features Jack Plotnick, Ivana Milicevic, Robert Katims and Jude Ciccolella *''The Guardian ''episode "You Belong To Me" features Alan Rosenberg, Katherine LaNasa, Geoffrey Lewis and Stephanie Venditto *The ''Grimm ''episode "PTZD" features Bitsie Tulloch, Sasha Roiz, Shohreh Aghdashloo and Jay Karnes *The ''Scandal ''episode "Top of the House" features Joshua Malina, Jay Karnes, Kurt Fuller and Lisa Edelstein *''The Cell ''(2000) features Dylan Baker, Patrick Bauchau, Jake Weber, Jack Conley, Pruitt Taylor Vince and Jake Thomas *The ''NCIS ''episode "Double Back" features Wendy Makkena, Margo Harshman, Alanna Ubach and Kovar McClure as well as Meera Simhan's husband Ravi Kapoor. *The ''Heroes ''episode "Chapter Two - Lizards" features Greg Grunberg, David Anders, Nicholas D'Agosto and Yareli Arizmendi *''The Event ''episode "Face Off" features Zeljko Ivanek, Salvator Xuereb, Jose Zuniga and John Prosky *The ''Boston Legal ''episode "Last Call" features John Larroquette, Candice Bergen, Raymond Ma and Pamela Shaddock *The ''CSI: Miami ''episode "Count Me Out" features John Patrick Amedori, Esteban Powell, Kathleen York and Nick Warnock *The ''Medium ''episode "And Then" features Jake Weber, John Prosky, Roxanne Hart and Ramon Franco *The ''Century City ''episode "The Face Was Familiar" features Nestor Carbonell, Sherilyn Fenn, Jennifer Crystal Foley and Yareli Arizmendi *The TV Movie ''Murder 101: If Wishes Were Horses ''features Stacy Edwards, Ray Abruzzo, Erica Gimpel and Caroline Lagerfelt *''The Event ''episode "The Beginning of the End" features Zeljko Ivanek, Jose Zuniga, John Prosky and John Montana *''The Mentalist ''episode "Crimson Casanova" features Robin Tunney, Sasha Roiz, Anthony Tyler Quinn and Alex Quijano * ''Rise: Blood Hunter ''(2007) features Cameron Richardson, Allan Rich, Samantha Shelton and Margo Harshman * The ''Close to Home ''episode "A House Divided" features Cress Williams, Jon Seda, Freda Foh Shen and Jared Hillman * ''Gone Girl ''(2014) features Patrick Fugit, Sela Ward, Mark Atteberry and Cooper Thornton * The ''Franklin & Bash ''episode "Honor Thy Mother" features Breckin Meyer, Mackenzie Astin, Carmen Electra and Kurt Fuller * ''Atlas Shrugged II: The Strike ''(2012) features Samantha Mathis, D.B. Sweeney,John Rubinstein and Thomas F. Wilson * ''Date Night ''(2010) features Taraji P. Henson, Jimmi Simpson, Leighton Meester and Savannah Paige Rae Three actors appear *In ''A Very Harold & Kumar 3D Christmas, Kal Penn and John Cho are joined by Elias Koteas. *''The Groomsmen (2006) features Matthew Lillard, Donal Logue and Julie McNiven. *''Storytelling ''(2001) features Maria Thayer, Tina Holmes and Franka Potente. *''Just Like Heaven ''(2005) features Donal Logue, Ivana Milicevic, Ken Takemoto and Alyssa Shafer *The ''Bones ''episode "The Headless Witness" featured Kristoffer Polaha, Jake Richardson and Angel Oquendo. *The ''Bones ''episode "The Twist in the Twister" featured Joel Moore, Samantha Shelton and Samantha Quan *''Rise ''(2007) features Cameron Richardson, Allan Rich and Samantha Shelton *''Cement ''(2000) features Jeffrey Wright, Sherilyn Fenn and Chris McKenna *''Wishcraft ''(2002) features Michael Weston, Meat Loaf and Chris McKenna *On the ''NCIS: Los Angeles ''episode "Deliverance", LL Cool J is joined by Chris McKenna and Samantha Quan *''Sexual Life ''(2005) features Azura Skye, Carla Gallo, James LeGros and Shirley Knight *''What We Do Is Secret ''(2007) features Noah Segan, Ashton Holmes and Azura Skye. *''We Bought a Zoo ''(2011) features E"lle Fanning, Patrick Fugit and Carla Gallo *The TV movie ''Play or Be Played ''features Megan Dodds, Kurtwood Smith and Christina Vidal *The ''In Plain Sight ''episode "Son of Mann" features Joshua Malina, Christina Vidal and James Immekus *''Keith ''(2008) features Margo Harshman, Ignacio Serricchio, Jennifer Grey, Michael O'Keefe and Jessy Schram *''Love, Wedding, Marriage ''(2011) features Michael Weston, Colleen Camp and Andrew Keegan *''Beginners ''(2010) features Kai Lennox, China Shavers, Jodi Long and Bruce French *''The Brothers Solomon ''(2007) features Chi McBride, Charles Rahi Chun and Stephanie Courtney *''Roll Bounce ''(2005) features Chi McBride, Jurnee Smollett and Khleo Thomas *In the ''Psych ''episode "Shawn 2.0", series regular Kurt Fuller is joined by Nestor Carbonell, Meredith Monroe and Skyler Gisondo *The ''Life ''episode "Mirror Ball" features Donal Logue, Rick D. Wasserman and John Gloria *''Epic Movie ''(2007) features Kal Penn, Jayma Mays, Faune A. Chambers and Carmen Electra *The episode "We're Number Two!" of ''The Minor Accomplishments of Jackie Woodman ''featured Nicole Bilderback, Colleen Camp and John Bain *On ''Big Love, ''series regular Amanda Seyfried is joined by Zeljko Ivanek, Anne Dudek and Ben Lemon in two episodes - "Outer Darkness" and "Sacrament". In "Sacrament", they are joined by Katherine LaNasa *In the ''JAG ''episode "Secret Agent Man", Zoe McLellan is joined by Keone Young and Vicellous Shannon *''On the Inside ''(2011) features Olivia Wilde, Pruitt Taylor Vince and Shohreh Aghdashloo *On ''Oliver Beene, ''series regular Wendy Makkena is joined by A.J. Trauth in two episodes - "Home, A Loan" and "Superhero". In the former, they are joined by Kurt Fuller, in the latter Howard Hesseman. *The TV movie ''Mystery Woman: Game Time ''features William Katt, Eddie Mills and A.J. Trauth *In the ''Franklin & Bash ''episode "Waiting on a Friend", series star Breckin Meyer is joined by A.J. Trauth and Carla Gallo *''What Women Want ''(2000) features Judy Greer, Lisa Edelstein and Andi Eystad *''Hangman's Curse ''(2003) features Mel Harris, Leighton Meester and Jake Richardson *In the ''JAG ''episode "Straits of Malacca", series regular Zoe McLellan is joined by Charles Rahi Chun and Mel Harris *The ''ABC Afterschool Special ''"Seasonal Differences" featured Megan Follows, Frank Whaley and Todd Louiso *In the ''Medium ''episode "New Terrain", series regular Jake Weber is joined by Todd Louiso and Faith Prince *''Extreme Dating ''(2005) features Meat Loaf, Andrew Keegan, Ashley Jones, Amanda Foreman and Lee Tergesen *In the ''Lie to Me ''episode "Black and White", series regular Monique Gabriela Curnen is joined by Lee Tergesen and Jennifer Christopher *The ''Gideon's Crossing ''episode "The Race" features star Andre Braugher with Lucinda Jenney and Bobbin Bergstrom *In the ''Crossing Jordan ''episode "Missing Pieces", series regular Steve Valentine is joined by Lucinda Jenney and Leighton Meester *''American Violet ''(2008) features Michael O'Keefe, Charles S. Dutton and Lucinda Jenney *The ''Outlaw ''episode "In Re: Tyler Banks" features Michael O'Keefe, Christopher Gartin and Bitsie Tulloch *The ''Shameless ''episode "It's Time to Kill the Turtle" features Dennis Boutsikaris, Madison Davenport and Christopher Gartin *In the ''CSI:NY ''episode "Slainte", series regular Sela Ward is joined by Megan Dodds and Christopher Gartin *''Cheaper by the Dozen 2 ''features Piper Perabo, Carmen Electra and Alyson Stoner *The ''Nip/Tuck ''episode "Shari Noble" features Jennifer Hall, Julie Warner and Meera Simhan *''Paul Blart: Mall Cop ''features Jayma Mays, Shirley Knight and Dahlia Salem. *The ''Castle ''episode "The Fifth Bullet" features Marc Blucas, Anne Dudek and Dahlia Salem *On the ''Crossing Jordan ''episode "Sight Unseen", series regular Steve Valentine is joined by Meta Golding and Howard Hesseman *The ''Miami Medical ''episode "Like a Hurricane" features Meta Golding, Alyssa Shafer and Chris Tallman *The ''Criminal Minds ''issue "To Hell... and Back" features Sharif Atkins, John Lacy and Vernee Watson-Johnson *On ''The Guardian ''episode "Antarctica", series regular Alan Rosenberg is joined by Vicellous Shannon and Peter Birkenhead *In the ''Medium ''episode "Whatever Possessed You", series regular Jake Weber is joined by Mimi Kennedy and Peter Birkenhead *''The Practice ''episode "The Firm" features Currie Graham, Nicole Bilderback and Willie C. Carpenter *''Bad Boys II ''(2003) features Jon Seda, Jason Manuel Olazabal, Omar Avila and Smith Cho *The ''Judging Amy ''episode "Not with a Whimper" features Marcus Giamatti, Samantha Shelton and Kovar McClure *The ''So Little Time ''episode "Sweet 16" features Clare Carey, Eric Lutes and Amy Davidson *The TV movie ''Rough Riders ''features R. Lee Ermey, Nick Chinlund and William Katt *The ''Dragnet ''episode "Killing Fields" features Art Chudabala, Tina Holmes and Kenneth Choi *The ''First Monday ''episode "Showdown" features Hedy Burress, Diane Baker and Zoe McLellan *On ''The Mentalist ''episode "Red Hot", series star Robin Tunney is joined by Zoe McLellan and Currie Graham *''Hitchcock ''(2012) features Kurtwood Smith, Kai Lennox, Currie Graham and John Lacy *The ''Criminal Minds ''episode "Scared to Death" features Michael O'Keefe, Stephanie Venditto and John Bobek. *In the ''Chuck ''episode "Chuck Versuse the Imported Hard Salami", series regular Julia Ling is joined by John Kapelos and John Bobek *The ''Husbands ''episodes "Appropriate Is Not the Word" and "The Straightener" features Felicia Day, Sasha Roiz and Aasha Davis *''The District ''episode "Shell Game" features Roger Aaron Brown, John Kapelos, Erich Anderson and Nigel Gibbs *The ''For the People ''episode "Lonely Hearts" features Erich Anderson, Tracy Vilar and Kathleen York *The ''Eyes ''episode "Whistleblower" features Erich Anderson, Kurt Fuller and Vernee Watson-Johnson *The ''FlashForward ''episode "Queen Sacrifice" features John Cho, Michael Massee and Carmen Argenziano *''The Hills Have Eyes ''(2006) features Kathleen Quinlan, Vinessa Shaw and Michael Bailey Smith *''Stag Night ''(2008) features Kip Pardue, Vinessa Shaw and Breckin Meyer *The ''Vegas ''episode "From This Day Forward" features Sarah Jones, Vinessa Shaw and Amy Landecker *''Right at Your Door ''(2006) features Scotty Noyd Jr., Jenny O'Hara and Nigel Gibbs *''Dark House ''(2009) features Bevin Prince, Angela Gots, Haley Pullos and Scotty Noyd Jr. *''The Curious Case of Benjamin Button ''(2008) features Faune A. Chambers, Elias Koteas, Taraji P. Henson, Elle Fanning and Joel Bissonnette *''The Good Doctor ''(2011) features Taraji P. Henson, Troy Garity, Monique Gabriela Curnen, Jean St. James Marin Hinkle, Randall Park and Evan Peters *''The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle ''(2000) features Piper Perabo, Carl Reiner, Nigel Gibbs, Alexis Thorpe and Taraji P. Henson *''Winged Creatures ''(2008) features Troy Garity, James LeGros and Randall Park *''Tax Man ''(2010) features Judy Greer, Orlando Jones and Randall Park *''The Client List ''episode "The Cold Hard Truth" features Kathleen York, Jack Conley and Greg Grunberg. Also appearing is Clementine Ford's mom Cybill Shepherd. *''Least Among Saints ''(2012) features Azura Skye, Audrey Marie Anderson and Charles S. Dutton. *''The Practice ''episode "Dangerous Liaisons" features Ron Livingston, Ray Abruzzo and Michael Medico *The ''Theshold ''episode "Alienville" features Charles S. Dutton, Stephanie Erb and Michael Medico *''Boys ''(1996) features James LeGros, Matt Malloy and Charlie Hofheimer *In the ''CSI:NY ''episode "Scared Stiff", series regular Sela Ward is joined by John Larroquette and Jamie Tisdale *''Open Window ''(2006) features Robin Tunney, Shirley Knight, Alanna Ubach and Devon Michaels *''The Pitts ''episode "Miss America" features Dylan Baker, Eddie McClintock and Keri Lynn Pratt *On ''The Medium ''episode "Deja Vu All Over Again", series regular Jake Weber is joined by Ben Bode and Pruitt Taylor Vince *''The Lyon's Den ''episode "Duty to Save" features Elizabeth Mitchell, Lisa Darr, Meta Golding and Vernee Watson-Johnson *On ''The Guardian ''episode "Causality", series regular Alan Rosenberg is joined by John Lafayette and Vernee Watson-Johnson *The ''Emily Owens M.D. ''episode "Emily and the.... Question of Faith" features Harry Lennix, Brittany Ishibashi and James Immekus *''Undiscovered ''(2005) features Kip Pardue, Peter Weller, Rachel Sterling and Brittany Ishibashi. *The ''Ghost Whisperer ''episode "Stranglehold" features Ignacio Serricchio, Braeden Lemasters and Haley Pullos *''Dark House ''(2009) features Bevin Prince, Angela Gots and Haley Pullos *The ''Joan of Arcadia ''episode "Requiem for a Third Grade Ashtray" features Amber Tamblyn, Aaron Himelstein, Brian Klugman, Chris Marquette, Todd Louiso and Xhercis Mendez *''Firestarter 2: Rekindled ''(2002) features Danny Nucci, Skye McCole Bartusiak and Ron Perkins *In ''The Mentalist ''episode "Flame Red", series star Robin Tunney is joined by Joel Bissonnette and Danny Nucci *In the ''NCIS: Los Angeles ''episode "Sacrifice", series star LL Cool J is joined by America Olivo and Danny Nucci *''On the Inside ''(2011) features Olivia Wilde, Pruitt Taylor Vince and Shohreh Aghdashloo *In ''The Guardian ''episode "Back in the Ring", series regular Alan Rosenberg is joined by Zena Grey and Joyce Greenleaf *''The Frighteners ''(1996) features Chi McBride, R. Lee Ermey and Melanie Lynskey. *The ''Night Stalker ''episode "The Sea" features Charles Rahi Chun, Stacy Edwards and Jim Gleason *The ''Treme ''episode ''Tipitina ''features David Morse, Jon Seda and Jim Gleason *''The District ''episode "Lost and Found" features Roger Aaron Brown, Vernee Watson-Johnson and Ashley Jones *In the ''Crossing Jordan ''episode "You Really Got Me", series regular Steve Valentine is joined by Dennis Boutsikaris and Elizabeth Sung *''Bounce ''(2000) features Edward Edwards, Jennifer Grey, Joe Morton, Scott Alan Smith and Julia Campbell *On he ''Boston Legal ''episode "The Ass Fat Jungle", series regular Candice Bergen is joined by Stacy Edwards and Edward Edwards *On the ''Crossing Jordan ''episode "Fire and Ice", series regular Steve Valentine is joinced by Julia Campbell and Kenneth Choi *''The District ''episode "Drug Money" features Roger Aaron Brown, Cress Williams and Kat Sawyer-Young *Anne Ramsay, Cress Williams and Chi McBride appear together in two episodes of ''Hawthorne *In The Mentalist ''episode "Red Brick and Ivy", series star Robin Tunney is joined by Mark Espinoza and Jack N. Harding *The ''Eli Stone ''episode "Praying for Time" features Jodi Long, Meta Golding and Matt DeCaro. *The ''First Years ''episode "There's No Place Like Homo" features Samantha Mathis, Maurice Godin and Jamison Yang *''Thirteen (2003) ''features Sarah Clarke, Kip Pardue, Jamison Yang and Cynthia Ettinger *On the ''CSI:NY ''episode "Misconceptions", series regular Sela Ward is joined by Megan Dodds and Meredith Monroe *In the ''Boston Legal ''episode "Spring Fever", series regular Candice Bergen is joined by Howard Hesseman and Steve Valentine *''16 Blocks ''(2006) features Mos Def, David Morse and Sasha Roiz *On ''The West Wing ''episode "Night Five", series regular Janel Moloney is joined by Carmen Argenziano, Kathleen York and Alanna Ubach *''The Practice ''episode "The Pursuit of Dignity" features Kathleen York, Harry Lennix and Carmen Argenziano *''The Terminal ''(2004) features Chi McBride, Jude Ciccolella, Michael Nouri, Kenneth Choi and Nick Puga *The ''Related ''episode "His Name Is Ruth" features Nicholas D'Agosto, Zachary Knighton and John Bobek *''New York Cop ''(1993) features Mira Sorvino, Jon Seda and Eric Lutes *The ''Vegas ''episode "Money Plays" features Sarah Jones, Kai Lennox, Channon Roe and George Williams *The ''Eleventh Hour ''episode "Olfactus" features Esteban Powell, Samantha Shelton and Jarret Wright *''The Defenders ''episode "Nevada v. Dennis" features Jurnee Smollett, Katherine LaNasa and Wings Hauser *''Buttwhisle ''(2013) features Stella Maeve, Skyler Gisondo and Katherine LaNasa *''Gone ''(2012) features Amanda Seyfried, Joel Moore and Michael Pare *The ''NCIS: Los Angeles ''episode "Sans Voir" features series regular LL Cool J with Eyal Podell and Cooper Thornton *''Emanuel and the Truth about Fishes ''(2013) features Jimmi Simpson, Anne Ramsay and Cooper Thornton *The ''Ellen ''episode "Salad Days" features Pat Millicano, Jack Plotnick and Stephanie Erb *''Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events ''features Billy Connolly, Jane Adams and Jaimarie Bjorge *The ''Two and a Half Men ''episode ''The Devil's Lube ''features Melanie Lynskey, James Earl Jones and Jaimarie Bjorge *The TV movie ''30 Days Until I'm Famous ''features Alanna Ubach, Jack Plotnick, Carmen Electra, Seidy Lopez and Bernardo Verdugo *The ''In Plain Sight ''episode "The Born Identity" features Joshua Malina, Esteban Powell and Erika Alexander *''X-Men: First Class ''(2011) features Edi Gathegi, Lucas Till and Sasha Pieterse *''Steal This Movie ''(2000) features Donal Logue, Troy Garity and Chad Willett *The ''NCIS ''episode "Doppelganger" features Sasha Alexander, Chad Willett and Willie C. Carpenter *The TV movie ''1% ''features Donal Logue, James LeGros and Chad Willett *''Women in Trouble (2009) features Sarah Clarke, Samantha Shelton and Cameron Richardson *The Reasonable Doubts ''episode "Maggie Finds Her Soul" features Kay Lenz, Erika Flores and Kat Sawyer-Young *''Yes Man ''(2008) features Sasha Alexander, Brent Briscoe, Kai Lennox and Kat Sawyer-Young *''The District ''episode "Drug Money" features Roger Aaron Brown, Cress Williams and Kat Sawyer-Young *The ''Dragnet ''episode "Sticks and Stones" features Ron Perkins, Kimberlee Peterson and Kat Sawyer-Young *''Snow Buddies ''(2008) features Skyler Gisondo, John Kapelos and Dominic Scott Kay *The ''Ed ''episode "Valentine's Day" features Mike Starr, Charles S. Dutton and June Squibb *The ''Ghost Whisperer ''episode "All Ghosts Lead to Grandview" features Ignacio Serricchio, June Squibb and Anne Ramsay *''The Shield ''episode "Coyotes" features series regular Jay Karnes with Lucinda Jenney and Seidy Lopez *The Life episode "Dig a Hole" features Jude Ciccolella, Roger Aaron Brown, Hillary Tuck and Brian Klugman *''Beverly Hills Chihuahua 3 ''(2012) features Odette Annable, Erin Cahill and Nick Eversman *In ''The Mentalist ''episode "Red Letter Day", series star Robin Tunney is joined by Celia Finkelstein and Eyal Podell *The ''Significant Others ''episode "My Left Kidney" features Elizabeth Mitchell, Shirley Knight and Channon Roe *The TV Movie ''Sun Gods ''features Channon Roe, Tracy Vilar and Frank Whaley *''The Defenders ''episode "Morelli v. Kaczmarek" features Jurnee Smollett, Kuno Becker and Anthony Starke *The ''Touched by an Angel ''episode "The Christmas Watch" features Matt Malloy, Christie Lynn Smith and Jose Zuniga *''Dark Blue ''(2002) features Michael Michele, Marin Hinkle and Nigel Gibbs *''The Practice ''episode "The Test" features Ron Livingston, Ray Abruzzo and Cooper Thornton *The ''Family Law ''episode "Alienation" features Kathleen Quinlan, Meredith Eaton and Cooper Thornton *''Homage ''(1995) features Frank Whaley, Sheryl Lee and Danny Nucci *In ''The Mentalist ''episode "Black Gold and Red Blood", series star Robin Tunney is joined by Ashley Jones and David Cheaney *The ''Big Love ''episode "The Greater Good" features Zeljko Ivanek, Amanda Seyfried and Alex Schemmer *The TV movie ''Eyes of Terror ''features Missy Crider, David Marciano and Michael Nouri *The ''Good Advice ''episode "Two Times Twenty" features Nestor Carbonell, Missy Crider and George Wyner *''The Defenders ''episode "Las Vegas v. Johnson" features Jurnee Smollett, Marcus Giamatti and Marcus Folmar *The ''Justice ''episode "False Confession" features Jose Zuniga, Katherine LaNasa and Lesley Fera *''Carolina ''(2003) features Azura Skye, Mika Boorem, Dwight Armstrong and Jim Gleason *The ''Political Animals ''episode "Lost Boys" features Brittany Ishibashi, Dylan Baker and David Monahan *''Redwood Highway ''(2013) features Shirley Knight, Zena Grey and James LeGros *The ''Gilmore Girls ''episode "Merry Fisticuffs" features series regular Keiko Agena together with Sherilyn Fenn and Ingrid Sanai Buron *''The Informant! ''(2009) features Melanie Lynskey, Ann Dowd and Larry Clarke *''The Jackie Thomas Show ''episode "Jackie and the Model" features Dennis Boutsikaris, Breckin Meyer and Jerry Hauck. *The TV movie ''Weapons of Mass Distraction ''features R. Lee Ermey, Ben Bode and Jerry Hauck *''The Last Dance ''(2000) features Charles Robinson, Cooper Thornton and Jerry Hauck *''Matchstick Men ''(2003) features Jenny O'Hara, Nigel Gibbs and Jerry Hauck *The ''Scandal ''episode "Dirty Little Secrets" features Mimi Kennedy, Joshua Malina and Jerry Hauck *The ''Bones ''episode "The Man in the SUV" features Jose Zuniga, Anne Dudek and Tracy Howe *In the ''Medium ''episode "Me Without You", series regular Jake Weber is joined by Sasha Pieterse and Scott Alan Smith *''The Low Life ''(1995) featured Ron Livingston, James LeGros, Channon Roe and Michael Massee *''The Event ''episode "Your World to Take" features Zeljko Ivanek, Kathleen Quinlan and Valeri Ross *The ''Boston Legal ''episode "Questionable Characters" features Willie C. Carpenter, Nigel Gibbs and Scott Alan Smith *''Deja Vu ''(2006) features Erika Alexander, Elle Fanning and Scott Alan Smith *''The Mating Habits of the Earthbound Human ''(1999) features Mackenzie Astin, Carmen Electra and Marc Blucas *The ''First Years ''episode "There's No Place Like Homo" features Mackenzie Astin, Samantha Mathis, Maurice Godin and Jamison Yang *''Love's Enduring Promise ''(2004) features Logan Arens, Mackenzie Astin and Dominic Scott Kay *In the ''Rizzoli & Isles ''episode "Partners in Crime", series regular Sasha Alexander is joined by Mackenzie Astin and Celia Finkelstein *''The Closer ''episode "The Big Bang" features Currie Graham, Natasha Gregson Wagner and Hedy Burress *The TV movie ''Kojak: Flowers for Matty ''features Andre Braugher, Mike Starr and Elizabeth Sung *''The District ''episode "Pot Scrubbers" features Roger Aaron Brown, China Shavers, George Wyner and Evan Jones *''Wishcraft ''(2002) features Michael Weston, Meat Loaf, Evan Jones and Chris McKenna *''54 ''(1998) features Sela Ward, Breckin Meyer and Erika Alexander *The ''Judging Amy ''episode "Look Closer" features Marcus Giamatti, Erika Alexander, Amy Davidson and Arlen Escarpeta *''View from the Top ''(2003) features Candice Bergen, Joshua Malina and Marc Blucas *The ''Eleventh Hour ''episode "Resurrection" features Michael O'Keefe, Marc Blucas and Jimmi Simpson *''Red State ''(2011) features John Lacy, Cooper Thornton, Ralph Garman, Marc Blucas and David Marciano *The ''Women's Murder Club ''episode "FBI Guy" features Linda Park, Patrick Bauchau and Ever Carradine *The ''Drop Dead Diva ''episode "Winning Ugly" features Brandy Norwood, Anne Ramsay and Ever Carradine *On the ''Rizzoli & Isles ''episode "Living Proof", series star Sasha Alexander is joined by Ever Carradine, Chris McKenna and David Monahan *''The Whole Truth ''episode "Young Love" features Nick Chinlund, Josh Stamberg and Myndy Crist *The TV movie ''Jane Doe: The Wrong Face ''features Jessy Schram, John Rubinstein, Mike Starr and Michael Bailey Smith *In the ''Medium ''episode "The Boy Next Door", series regular Jake Weber is joined by Jessy Schram and Hayley Chase *Linda Park, Julie Warner and Jessy Schram appear together in three episodes of ''Crash *The Pilot episode of The Closer ''features Allison Smith, John Rubinstein and John Prosky *In the ''Medium ''episode "Things to Do in Phoenix When You're Dead", series regular Jake Weber is joined by Lucas Till and Michele Marsh *The ''Damages ''episode "Jesus, Mary and Joe Cocker" features Zeljko Ivanek, Michael Nouri and Matt Salinger *The ''Without a Trace ''issue "Heartbeats" features Ivana Milicevic, Lesley Fera and Chris Conner *The TV Movie ''Bad Girls ''features Jurnee Smollett, Karolina Wydra, Chris Conner and Taylor Hardick *The ''Skin ''episode "Endorsement" features Olivia Wilde, Hira Ambrosino, Terry Maratos, Cameron Richardson and Jean St. James *The ''Gilmore Girls ''episode "Presenting Lorelai Gilmore" features Keiko Agena, Samantha Shelton and Jean St. James *''The Good Doctor ''(2011) features Taraji P. Henson, Troy Garity, Monique Gabriela Curnen, Jean St. James, Marin Hinkle, Randall Park and Evan Peters *The ''Ringer ''episode "What Are You Doing Here, Ho-Bag?" features Kristoffer Polaha, Nestor Carbonell and Adina Porter *The TV movie ''The Preppie Murder ''features Christine Healy, Alan Rosenberg and Amanda Foreman *''Forever Young ''(1992) features Joe Morton, Michael Goorjian, Art LaFleur and Amanda Foreman *The ''Nikki ''episode "I'll Kick Your Ass" features Susan Egan, Art LaFleur and Steve Valentine *''The Division ''epsisode "Unfamiliar Territory" features Meta Golding, Art LaFleur, Jodi Long and David Vegh *The ''Law & Order: SVU ''episode "Repression" features Amy Irving, Shirley Knight and Jose Zuniga *The ''Alias ''episode "In Dreams..." features Greg Grunberg, Joel Grey and Amy Irving *The ''Aaron's Way ''episdoe "New Patterns" features Christopher Gartin, Samantha Mathis and Kathleen York *The ''Crossing Jordan ''episode "Deja Page" features Steve Valentine, Christopher Gartin and Ashley Jones *''The Mesmerist ''(2002) features Howard Hesseman, George Wyner and Michael Goorjian *''Good Day for It ''(2011) features Mika Boorem, Samantha Mathis and Skye McCole Bartusiak *The ''Theshold ''episode "Outbreak" features Charles S. Dutton, Maurice Godin and Matthew John Armstrong *''Trapped ''(2002) features Pruitt Taylor Vince, Andrew Airlie and Colleen Camp *''The Big Time ''(2002) features Dylan Baker, Sharif Atkins and Lisa Darr *The ''FlashFoward ''episode "White to Play" features John Cho, Shohreh Aghdashloo, Michael Massee and Lisa Darr *''Dead Men Can't Dance ''(1997) features Kathleen York, R. Lee Ermey and Wendy Gazelle *''Atlas Shrugged II: The Strike ''(2012) features Samantha Mathis, D.B. Sweeney and John Rubinstein *The ''NCIS: Los Angeles ''episode "Impostors" features LL Cool J, Jake Richardson and Charlene Amoia *The ''CSI:NY ''episode "The Ripple Effect" features Sela Ward, Megan Dodds and Alex Weed *''Dragonfly ''(2002) features Joe Morton, Leslie Hope and Samantha Smith *The ''Trust Me ''episode "Au Courant" features Sarah Clarke, Ashley Jones and Samantha Smith *The ''Medium ''episode "Psych" features Jake Weber, Dennis Boutsikaris and Aaron Refvem *The ''Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior ''episode "Here Is The Fire" features Beau Garrett, Ron Perkins and Aaron Refvem *The ''Two and a Half Men ''episode "Taterhead Is Our Love Child" features Marin Hinkle, Rena Sofer and Aaron Refvem *The ''Two and a Half Men ''episode "Gumby with a Pokey" features Melanie Lynskey, Katherine LaNasa and Rena Sofer *The ''Judging Amy ''episode "Dog Days" features Marcus Giamatti, David Marciano, Jay Karnes and Robert Katims *The ''Boston Public ''episode "Chapter Sixty-One" features Chi McBride, China Shavers and Robert Katims *The ''Pacific Blue ''episode "Heat of the Moment" features Darlene Vogel, Evan Jones and Samantha Smith *The ''Felicity ''episode "Drawing the Line" features Greg Grunberg, Evan Jones, Amanda Foreman, Taraji P. Henson and China Shavers *The ''Nash Bridges ''episode "Kill Switch" features Keone Young, Art Chudabala and Evan Jones *''Plainsong, ''a 2004 TV movie, features Geoffrey Lewis, Megan Follows and Ron Perkins *The ''Cold Case ''episode "The Letter" features Thom Barry, Geoffrey Lewis and Meta Golding *''Wild Hearts, ''a 2005 TV movie, features Geoffrey Lewis, A.J. Trauth and Joseph Culp *''Miss Nobody ''(2010) features Geoffrey Lewis, Paula Marshall, Salvator Xuereb and Christopher Carley *''Glam ''(1997) features Frank Whaley, Natasha Gregson Wagner, Caroline Lagerfelt and Donal Logue *''Hefner: Unauthorized ''(1999 TV) features Natasha Gregson Wagner, Mark Harelik and Jake Thomas *The ''CSI: NY ''episode "Clue: SI" features Sela Ward, Megan Dodds and Jake Thomas *''Undoing ''(2006) features Jose Zuniga, Julia Ling and Kenneth Choi *The ''NCIS ''episode "Left for Dead" features Sasha Alexander, Sherilyn Fenn and Al Espinosa *''Electrick Children ''(2012) features Cynthia Watros, John Patrick Amedori and Guy Camilleri *''Constantine ''(2005) features Pruitt Taylor Vince, Jose Zuniga, Larry Cedar and Alice Lo *The ''Alias ''episode "...1..." features Greg Grunberg, Larry Cedar, Amanda Foreman and Kathe Mazur *The ''Boston Legal ''episode "The Cancer Man Can" features Candice Bergen, Larry Cedar and Art Chudabala *The ''Mom ''episode "Zombies and Cobb Salad" features Mimi Kennedy, Reggie De Leon and Teddy Vincent *The ''Hawthorne ''episode "The Starting Line" features Anne Ramsay, Kenneth Choi and Emily Hahn *''The 4400 ''episode "Carrier" features Chad Faust, Sherilyn Fenn and Natasha Gregson Wagner *The ''CSI ''episode "Swap Meet" features Pruitt Taylor Vince, Jose Zuniga, Alex Quijano and Danielle Petty *The ''Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip ''episode "The Friday Night Slaughter" features Josh Stamberg, Joseph Lyle Taylor and Valeri Ross *''Hunt for the Labyrinth Killer ''(TV 2013) features Michael Nouri, Anne Ramsay and John Kapelos *''Prairie Fever ''(2008) features Felicia Day, Chris McKenna and E.E. Bell *The ''American Dreams ''episode "Black and White" features Tom Verica, Arlen Escarpeta, Matthew John Armstrong and Dan Butler *The 2014 TV movie ''Line of Sight ''features Sarah Clarke, Samantha Mathis and Kai Lennox *The ''Hart of Dixie ''episode "Aliens & Aliases" features Cress Williams, Brian Huskey and Ben Lemon *The ''90210 ''episode "A Portrait of the Artist as a Young Call Girl" features Ashley Jones, Chris McKenna and Ben Lemon *The ''Bones ''episode "A Prisoner in the Pipe" features Carla Gallo, Pruitt Taylor Vince and Shane Schoeppner *''The Mentalist ''episode "Rhapsody in Red" features Robin Tunney, Brittany Ishibashi and Alex Skuby *''April Rain ''(2013) features Andrew Keegan, Vincent Spano, Hillary Tuck, Jewel Christian and Natalie Shaw *The ''Related ''episode "The Godmother" features Anne Ramsay, Andrew Keegan and John Rubinstein *The ''Boston Legal ''episode "Squid Pro Quo" features Candice Bergen, Christopher Moynihan and Jenny O'Hara *Jon Seda. Elias Koteas and Stella Maeve appear together in three episodes of ''Chicago P.D. *''The Handler ''episode "Street Boss" features Brent Briscoe, Harry Lennix, Lee Tergesen, Stephanie Venditto and Pruitt Taylor Vince *The ''Women's Murder Club ''episode "Play Through the Pain" features Linda Park, Ever Carradine and Taira Soo *''American Fusion ''(2005) features Hira Ambrosino, George Cheung and Randall Park *The TV movie ''Kosher Pig ''features Elizabeth Sung, Michelle DeFraites and Henry Hayashi *The ''American Dreams ''episode "Tidings of Comfort and Joy" features Tom Verica, Arlen Escarpeta, Matthew John Armstrong and Nick Warnock *''The Whole Truth ''episode "The State Calls Kathryn Peale" features Josh Stamberg, Nick Chinlund and Nick Warnock *The ''Vegas ''episode "The Real Thing" features Sarah Jones, Vinessa Shaw and Nick Warnock *The ''Nip/Tuck ''episoe "Carly Summers" features Paula Marshall, Brittany Ishibashi and Charlene Amoia *The ''Medium ''episode "Mother's Little Helper" features Jake Weber, Reynaldo Rosales and Maite Schwartz *''Gardens of the Night ''(2008) features Kevin Zegers, Alice Lo and Evan Peters *The ''Murder in the First ''episode "The City of Sisterly Love" features Currie Graham, Mackenzie Astin and Eddie Mills *The ''FlashForward ''episode "137 Sekunden" features John Cho, Zachary Knighton, Shohreh Aghdashloo and Anna Khaja *The TV movie ''Annie Claus is Coming to Town ''features Maria Thayer, Stephanie Erb and Megan Taylor *The TV movie ''I Am Victor ''features Matthew Lillard, Megan Dodds and Josh Zuckerman *The ''Twisted ''episode "The Son also Falls" features Kimberly Quinn, Keiko Agena and Nick Warnock *The ''Alias ''episode "The Telling" features David Anders, Amanda Foreman, Greg Grunberg and Paul Keeley *The ''90210 ''episode "#realness" features Josh Zuckerman, Alexie Gilmore and Ashley Jones *The ''JAG ''episode "Chains of Command" features Thom Barry, Mary Jo Deschanel and Paul Keeley *''The Bill Engvall Show ''episode "The Birthday" features Skyler Gisondo, June Squibb and Sherry Weston *''Finding Hope ''(2011) features Ray Abruzzo, Niko Baur and Michael Merton *The ''Dollhouse ''episode "Instinct" features Harry Lennix, Kristoffer Polaha and John Kelly *The ''Last Resort ''episode "Nuke It Out" features Andre Braugher, Jay Karnes and Adrian LaTourelle * The TV Movie ''Kojak: Ariana ''features Andre Braugher. Shari Headley and Mike Starr * ''The Mentalist ''episode "The Red Tattoo" features Robin Tunney, Ray Abruzzo and Brian Leckner * The TV Movie ''Company Man ''features Charlene Amoia, Michael Goorjian and Reynaldo Rosales * The ''Alpha House ''episode "The Retreat" features Matt Malloy, Wendy Makkena and Janel Moloney * ''Fun Size ''(2012) features Riki Lindhome, Rachel Sterling and Meredith Eaton * ''RoboCop ''(1987) features Peter Weller, Kurtwood Smith and Edward Edwards * ''The Defenders ''episode "Whitten v. Fenlee" features Jurnee Smollett, Brent Briscoe and Hamilton Mitchell * ''Remarkable Power ''(2008) features Kip Pardue, Evan Peters and Jack Plotnick * ''The Guardian ''episode "All the Rage" features Alan Rosenberg, Vicellous Shannon and Larry Weissman Category:Connections